


Welcome to Burlesque

by jnz1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnz1/pseuds/jnz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burlesque AU~ Based on the movie from 2010 with Christina Aguilera and Cher. This is almost identical to the movie, except with boys as the all the characters and my special touch. Louis is Ali, Harry is Jack, Liam is Tessa, Zayn is Nikki, and Niall is Georgia. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE TO UNDERSTAND THIS BUT IT IS RECOMMENDED! I do not own One Direction, Burlesque, or any of the songs used in this story. This will be chaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sixteen fifty for you, sixteen fifty for me.”

Louis sighed looking around the run down dive. ‘I can’t keep doing this,’ he thought. ‘I have to get out and make something of myself’.  

“Loretta I’m leaving.”

“What do you mean?” asked the middle aged women while she sorted cash. 

“As soon as I get my check I’m gone.” 

An older man walked out of the bathroom suddenly. 

“Dwight, I need my check,” Louis demanded as he chased down his boss. 

“Payday is at the end of the month,” grunted the greasy old man. 

“You still haven’t paid us for last month. I need my money, Loretta’s got a kid to feed-“

“If you’ve got a problem with management, put a note in the suggestion box,” Dwight interrupted rudely, and started walking away from his complaining employee. 

“Dwight I’m serious, I’m quitting!” Louis yelled after him. 

“I’ll be back for the dinner shift,” he said as the door closed loudly behind him. 

“I sure as hell won’t be,” Louis seethed and threw the rag in his hand down to the floor. 

He angrily stormed over to the cash register, pulling the money roughly from the box. 

“What are you doing?” Loretta questioned nervously. 

“I’m only taking what he owes me, not a penny more.” 

“If you take that money, he’s gonna come after you,” she emphasized. 

Louis slammed the register closed with two hands. 

“He’s gotta find me first.”

Louis split the money he took into two piles and handed one to Loretta. 

“Take it… for that bike you wanted to buy your son. Oh, and you’re late from picking little Keith up from school,” Louis said with a smile.

She took the money and gently folded it inside Louis’ apron pocket. “That bike can wait till Christmas. You keep what he owes you, and I’ll deal with Dwight.” 

Loretta strutted towards the door with a smirk. 

With a final look back, her eyes landed on Louis. 

“I’ll see you later,” she said and the door closed behind her, leaving Louis alone in the restaurant. 

Louis locked up the doors and took off his shoes before walking over to the juke box and slipping a quarter into the slot. The music slowly started filling the silence of the building. 

He padded to the small stage in the middle of the room with a chair and planted himself in a stance. 

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before no, no_

_And I just gotta tell you right now, that I_

_That I believe, I really do believe that_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah_

_(Oh, it must be love)_

_Oh, something's got a hold on me right now, child_

_(Oh, it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now, I got a feeling, I feel so strange_

_Everything about me seems to have changed_

_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_

_I even sound sweeter when I talk_

_I said, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_I said, baby, oh, it must be love_

_(You know it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah_

_(Oh, it must be love)_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Something's got a hold on me right now, child_

_(Oh, it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now, I've never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_Believe I'd die if I only could_

_I sure feel so strange but it sure feels good_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said, baby, oh, it must be love_

_(You know it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now my heart feels heavy, my feet feel light_

_I shake all over but I feel alright_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_I never thought it could happen to me_

_Got me happy when I'm in misery_

_I never thought it could be this way_

_Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said, baby, oh, it must be love_

_(You know it must be love)_

_Yeah, he walks like love_

_You know he walks like love_

_He talks like love_

_You know he talks like love_

_Makes me feel alright_

_(Makes me feel alright)_

_In the middle of the night_

_(In the middle of the night)_

_La, la, la, la_

_(La, la, la, la)_

_La, la, la, la_

_(La, la, la, la)_

_Oh, yeah, hey_

_Yeah, uh_

-o-

“How much is it for a ticket to Los Angeles?”

“Round trip or one way?” 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

-o-

The honking of horns and the people shuffling through the streets was all that Louis saw as he pounded the heavy pavements of the big city looking for a singing job. So far, luck wasn’t on his side. The newspaper in his hand had giant black marks through all the jobs he had interviewed for and failed to get. This was gonna be harder than Louis ever expected. Hours passed by, day turned to night and Louis was still walking the streets. That was until a sign caught his eye. “Burlesque” in flashy pink letters lit up his face as he approached the club. He could already hear the bass from the music pounding inside. He peeked around the sign and saw a blonde boy fixing his leggings and staring back at him. Blondie smirked at him before a muscular man from inside the building rushed out and grabbed the boy by his arm. 

“Sunshine, you’re on,” he grumbled as he pulled Blondie back into the building.

Louis’ curiosity got the best of him. He quickly found himself wondering through the hallways of the club. Men in finely dressed suits made up the majority of the club patrons. They had glasses of whiskey and cigarettes in their hands as they chatted amongst themselves. As Louis got to the main room, he saw boys, around his age, on the stage. They were dressed in skimpy outfits and dancing to the beat of the song coming through the speakers. Louis couldn’t make out any specific faces but he saw the blonde boy in the dimmed blue light shining on the stage. 

“We may not have windows, but we do have the best view on Sunset Strip,” murmured a quiet voice in Louis’ ear. “Twenty bucks.” 

“What is this? Like… a strip club?” Louis asked curiously. 

“A strip club? Honey, I should wash your mouth out with Jägermeister,” the man said, looking offended. “The only pole you’ll find in there is Jasper, the shot boy.” 

Louis looked back at the stage where the boys were popping their hips forward with the music. 

The nameless man coughed to bring Louis’ attention back and impatiently said, “Babycakes, I have a club to fill here.”

“Right, sorry.”

Louis rushed to get some money out of his wallet while still glancing at the stage. He reluctantly handed over a twenty dollar bill to the man’s awaiting hand. 

“Enjoy,” he breathed out after receiving his money. 

Louis’ feet continued taking him deeper into the club. As he looked around some more, a man, a very handsome man appeared from the circle of boys on the stage and when he started singing, Louis was captivated. 

_Show a little more, show a little less_

_Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque_

_Everything you dream of but never can possess_

_Nothing's what it seems, welcome to Burlesque_

_Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand_

_If you got a little extra, oh well, give it to the band_

_You may not be guilty but you're ready to confess_

_Tell me what you need, welcome to Burlesque_

_You can dream of Coco and do it at your risk_

_The triplets grant you mercy but not your every wish_

_Jessie keeps you guessing, so cool and statuesque_

_Behave yourself says Georgia, welcome to Burlesque_

_Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand_

_If you wanna a little extra, well, you know where I am_

_Something better in the dark is playing with your mind_

_There's nothing in the days, that's just the bump and grind_

_Show a little more, show a little less_

_Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque_

When the song was over Louis was in a trance. His hands pounded together, clapping so hard, it hurt. He had never seen a performance so amazing before. 

“Can I get you a drink,” spoke a deep voice from behind him. 

When Louis turned around, he was met with a face so sexy, he was overwhelmed… again.  

“Only if you’re buying,” he flirted back. 

“Welcome,” he placed a cup with golden liquid on the counter, “to LA.” 

Louis flashed a shy, pretty smile in the boy’s direction. 

“Where are you from?” asked the bartender. 

“Iowa,” Louis said.

“Kentucky. We’re practically related,” he joked. 

“I knew you looked familiar.” 

This earned a smile from the bartender. Louis glanced back at the stage, still seeing Blondie dancing, only to a different song. However, the handsome man with the incredible voice was no longer there. 

“Who does a boy have to flirt with to get from here,” Louis pointed to the spot he was standing “to there.”

His finger moved to the stage. 

The bartender smiled. 

“Is this you flirting?” 

Louis laughed out loud at that. 

“With someone wearing more eyeliner than the performers? Yeah.” 

The guy faked offence. 

“Through that door over there,” he said, gesturing across the room. “Ask for Liam. He’s your boy. Flirt away.” 

“Thanks,” Louis winked, starting to walk away. 

“Iowa,” the bartender stopped him. “Use my name.” 

The guy handed Louis a little slip of paper. 

“Thanks Harry,” he said and continued walking away.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters are introduced. Enjoy! Next update should be by the end of the week.

“Okay so tonight, take out and a movie?” 

Liam smirked, “Both.” 

“Liam! I lost a contact on the stage,” whined a squeaky voice from behind him. 

Liam turned around and saw one of his dancers looking extremely stressed out. 

“Okay, if you fall off the stage, leg extended and boots up,” he said cockily. 

“Remember, you’re a god.”

The dancer giggled lightly. “Thank you Sean.” 

Liam laughed as the boy walked away with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you Sean,” Liam imitated with a high pitched voice and lightly hit him on the arm. 

A man with a dark jacket interrupted their banter. 

“Liam, have you read this letter from the bank?” he asked worriedly

 “Uh,” Liam groaned loudly. “Vincent, how many times have I told you, no business during business hours.” 

“Marcus Gerber is coming in tonight.”

“So what?” he asked with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“This isn’t going away. You won’t talk to me before the show, you won’t talk to me after the show. It’s like you’re avoiding me,” Vincent said. 

“Well I didn’t divorce you to spend more time with you,” Liam remarked sassily. 

“I may not be Mr. Liam Payne anymore, but I still own half this place.” 

“Mr. Liam Payne? That’s so hot,” Liam said with a big smile. 

“Nice, but it won’t pay the bills.” 

-o-

Louis peeked around the corner at all the boys getting their hair and makeup done.  He spotted a man, obviously the makeup artist, doing a brunette boy’s hair. 

“Excuse me,” Louis said, catching the attention of the man. “I’m looking for Liam.” 

The man stared at Louis but didn’t respond. Louis scoffed and started walking again before he saw the handsome man from earlier, the one on stage. He was sitting at a makeup chair as well, touching up his foundation. 

“Hi, are you Liam?” Louis greeted. 

“And you are in my mirror because?” Liam replied rudely. 

“Oh, sorry,” Louis stumbled, backing up. “I’m friends with Harry and I’m looking for a job.” 

Liam looked at Louis skeptically. “And where have you danced?”

“Home, mostly, but I can move.” 

Liam smiled with condescension and laughed lightly. 

“Okay, give your name and number to Sean,” Liam pointed to the makeup artist, “to know when we’re having our next audition.” 

“When will that be exactly?” Louis asked sweetly. 

“Sean?” Liam called out. “Honey, where the hell is Zayn?” 

“He’s you’re boyfriend. You should know he’s always late.” 

Louis interrupted, “Well I’m never late, never.” 

“Well that’s great,” Sean said. “Listen darling, I’m trying to put on a show here. Maybe come back another time.” 

Sean started guiding Louis back out the door. 

“I’ve just never seen anything like this before. I need a job and I want to work here,” he pleaded. 

“Great enthusiasm, terrible timing,” Sean said with his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Alright, so, leave your name and number with your friend Harry downstairs and we’ll call you, okay? Promise.” 

Louis sighed in defeat. Right as he was about to turn around to go back out the door, a boy ran into him. He was dressed in a posh white jacket and he had sunglasses covering his eyes. His black hair complimented his tan skin and he was remarkably beautiful. 

“Hello,” he said with disgust fired in Louis’ direction. 

“Oh my God, Zayn!” Liam yelled with faux excitement. “You know, you’re probably not gonna believe this but Sean and I were just talking about you and he said-“ 

Liam motioned for Sean to continue while Zayn just stared. 

“I said it’s so sad that Zayn couldn’t join us for the opening number but it would be so great if he stopped by and joined us for the next one.” 

Zayn held up his perfectly manicured nails. 

“Pause and claws. It took longer than I thought,” Zayn said, slipping off his jacket. 

“So is getting a new job when I fire your late ass,” Liam smirked. 

“Yeah right, all I would have to do is threaten not to have sex with you for a week.”

Liam glared at Zayn. 

“Get ready,” Sean grumbled, pointing to a makeup chair. 

“Hey,” Zayn called out to Louis. “Bring me a martini. Extra dry, straight up, three olives and hurry back.” 

The blonde boy from earlier, Sunshine, came up behind Louis and put his arms around his shoulders. 

“He doesn’t work here Zayn,” said the pretty Irish accent. 

“Then he’s not busy,” Zayn scoffed as he started putting on his makeup. 

Louis looked Zayn up and down with an unimpressed expression. 

Zayn caught Louis’ eye in the mirror. “Didn’t your mama ever tell you it wasn’t polite to stare?” 

“You’re just so damn beautiful that I-“ 

“Well in that case, screw your mama and stare away.” 

“No one would ever know,” Louis breathed out sarcastically. 

“Know what?” Zayn asked, slamming his makeup brush down with an annoyed expression. 

“That you’re a girl,” Louis said smugly, while walking down the stairs, still staring at Zayn on the way down. 

One of the dancers came over to Zayn’s table and started fumbling with some of his tools. 

“Can I use this?” he asked, holding up a stick of eyeliner. 

Zayn roughly grabbed it back from his hand. “Goddammit, don’t touch my stuff!” 

-o-

When Louis got back into the main room he swiftly slipped of his jacket so he was just wearing a V-neck top that was tight fitting and hugged his waist nicely. He grabbed a silver waiter’s tray and went to work. 

“I’ll get that for you,” he said, picking up empty glasses and placing them on the tray. 

He trotted over to Harry who was busy cleaning glasses. 

“One shot of patron, and tough guy with the hat over there, he wants a Cosmo,” Louis said, motioning behind him. 

“What’re you doing?” Harry asked curiously. 

“One night,” Louis breathed, “and if I’m not twenty times better than dick for brains over there, you don’t have to pay me.” 

The night went by in a rush of drinks, men, and sexy dancers on stage. Louis particularly liked Sunshine’s performance when he sang Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend. He came out on stage in only little black shorts and see-through leggings. His pretty voice began to waft through the room and everyone seemed captivated. 

_The French are glad to die for love._

_They delight in fighting to love_

_But I prefer a man who lives_

_And gives expensive jewels._

_A kiss on the hand_

_May be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_A kiss may be grand_

_But it won't pay the rental_

_On your humble flat_

_Or help you at the automat._

_Men grow cold_

_As girls grow old,_

_And we all lose our charms in the end._

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks don't lose their shape._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_Tiffany's!_

_Cartier!_

_Black Starr!_

_Frost Gormham!_

_Talk to me Harry Winston._

_Tell me all about it!_

_There may come a time_

_When a lass needs a lawyer,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_There may come a time_

_When a hard-boiled employer_

_Thinks you're awful nice,_

_But get that ice or else no dice._

_He's your guy_

_When stocks are high,_

_But beware when they start to descend._

_It's then that those louses_

_Go back to their spouses._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_I've heard of affairs_

_That are strictly platonic,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_And I think affairs_

_That you must keep liaisonic_

_Are better bets_

_If little pets get big baguettes._

_Time rolls on,_

_And youth is gone,_

_And you can't straighten up when you bend._

_But stiff back_

_Or stiff knees,_

_You stand straight at Tiffany's._

_Diamonds! Diamonds!_

_I don't mean rhinestones!_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter quicker than I thought it was going to be. Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta.

“Isn’t that the boy that was backstage yesterday?” Liam asked while he was sitting at the bar with Sean. 

“I think so.” 

“Hey, Harry?” Liam called, grabbing Harry’s attention. “What’s he doing here?” 

Harry turned around, looking at Liam. 

“He really wanted a job. So he is our new waiter.” 

“And when did I make you head of personnel?” Liam remarked. 

“He just picked up a tray and started working,” he explained. 

“Really?” Sean asked slowly. 

“Well, his name is Louis.” 

“Louis?” 

Liam looked at the boy rushing around, picking up empty glasses and trying to please the customers. 

“Hey, Louis,” Liam called over to him and waved his hand, signaling him to come to the bar.

Louis looked up and smirked while he quickly sped over to Liam, Sean, and Harry. Liam stood up from his stool and approached Louis with his hands in front of him. 

“Look, this is cute but hold on,” Liam said while brushing the back of Louis’ pants down and flattening out some wrinkles on his tight shirt. “Brush up on that pretty ass of yours. You’ve got one, show it, work it. And don’t ever go behind my back again.” 

Louis blinked. 

“Yes sir.” 

Liam laughed lightly. “And don’t ever call me sir again.”  

“Yes ma’am, I mean sir, I mean Liam-“ 

“Just get on the floor.” 

Louis took one last look over his shoulder and grinned at Harry before getting back to work on the drinks.  

“Sir? What am I, his father?” Liam asked humorously. 

“Yes sir,” Harry said. 

Liam rolled his eyes and sent a fake glare at Harry. 

-o- 

“Excuse me,” a man called out, grabbing Louis’ attention. “Two vodkas and a bottle of your best champagne for the table. Oh and will you tell Zayn that I’m here.” 

“And you are?” Louis asked curiously. 

“Remember,” the man said handing over his credit card, “this name until you’re 91. Marcus Gerber. And you are?” 

“Louis,” he said, sassily tilting his shoulder up and giving his best sexy look to the man. 

“Louis?” he asked as Louis began to walk away. 

-o- 

“I’m here!” Zayn yelled, still fixing his boots and shorts while rushing to the entrance of the stage where Sean was standing. 

“You’re late, you’re late for a very important date,” Sean singed. “Niall went on for you.” 

Zayn’s eyes widened in shock as his hand found its way to the beaded curtain cutting off his view of the stage. He swiftly pulled it back and saw the blonde boy dancing and singing to his song. His eyes then tilted to where that annoying bitch from earlier was waiting on tables. 

“What is that waiter doing here?” he asked with and annoyed voice. “Get that bitch out, now.”

“What did he ever do to you?” 

“He told me I look like a chick.” 

“Well that can’t be the first time that’s happened.” 

Zayn chose to ignore that (very untrue) comment. 

“Get my spot!” he yelled up to the lighting guy on the catwalk attached to the ceiling. 

“Zayn,” Sean whisper-yelled. “What are you doing?” 

Zayn strutted onto the stage in the middle of the song, gaining the attention of all the club goers. He began to sing when his curtain opened and shrugged his jacket off, throwing it on Niall’s face. The two then proceeded to battle for the spotlight through the entire performance, ending with Zayn shoving Niall backstage and him getting the final applause. ‘Stupid bitch,’ Niall thought as he watched the men clap for Zayn.  

-o-

Louis saw the whole thing and all he could think about was how amazing it would be to actually sing on stage in front of all those people. He didn’t realize he had zoned out until Harry’s voice brought him back to reality. 

“Louis?” he said, tapping on his shoulder. “What do you need?”

“Two vodkas and a bottle of champagne,” he rushed out. 

“Gerber?” 

“Yup.”

“Keep them coming baby,” Harry said, analyzing the credit card. 

“So I take it, he’s a regular,” Louis guessed. 

“Marcus Gerber, Real Estate guy, used to date Zayn, been here twice this week at least,” he explained.

Louis turned around and watched as the stage lights went black. 

“I want to be up there, I want to do that,” he breathed out desperately.

“The question is do you have the talent.”

“I do,” he said confidently. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

“Positive?”

Louis laughed. 

“Yeah.”

Harry smiled. “Good, ‘cause you’re on.”

He looked down at the tray and nodded towards Gerber. Louis rolled his eyes but grabbed the tray nonetheless. This was gonna be a challenge, he thought. 

-o-

That night and through the next few days Louis studied, hard, and watched the performers every night at the club. And, although he already couldn’t stand Zayn, he was captivated by his performances. 

_"Doctor Long John, my dreams are full of Doctor Long John"_

_I got a dentist who's over seven feet tall_

_I have a dentist who's over seven feet tall_

_His name is Doctor Long John and he answers every call_

_You know, I went to Long John's office, I said_

_"Doctor, the pain is killing me"_

_I went to Long John's office, I said_

_"Doctor, the pain is killing"_

_He said, "Don't worry, baby_

_It's just your cavity needs a little filling"_

_He took out his trusty drill, told me to open wide_

_He said he wouldn't hurt me_

_But he filled my whole inside_

_Long John, Long John, don't you ever go away, no_

_'Cause you thrill me when you drill me_

_And I don't need no Novocain today, oh_

_When he got done drillin' he said_

_"Now, Miss Middler, that is going to cost you ten"_

_"I was prepared to pay twenty"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, when he got done drillin', he said_

_"Baby, that's gonna cost you ten_

_But if it ever starts into throbbing_

_Come back and see old Long John_

_Again and again and again and again and again_

_Oh, yeah, oh"_

_"Long John"_

_I sold my heart to Doctor Long John_

_And I will never, never be the same_

_Oh, that's so heavy I just gotta lay back"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended in a weird place but it had to be done. New chapter is going to be up by Friday. Thanks for the comments and kudos on last chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Larry in this chapter. It should pick up more soon though. Enjoy!

“It’s simple,” he spoke. “I assume all your financial obligations, buy you out, and pay you a million right off the top.” 

Gerber handed Liam a paper with the contract typed on it. 

“500 each,” he said, looking back at Vincent. 

“Wh-Where’s the partnership?” Liam asked sounding pissed off. “You said there was going to be a partnership.” 

Vincent looked over at Gerber. “How about a partnership?” he offered. 

“Partnerships don’t really work so well with me. And that deal is… uh-“

“Very generous,” Vincent finished. 

“Good, because I lead with my final offer.”

Liam folded his arms across his chest. 

“You know, not that I give a shit, but why is it that you want my club so badly?”

“I like it,” he said as if it were obvious. “When I see something I like, I have to have it. It’s been that way since I was kid.” 

“Well that must have made you very popular in the sandbox,” Liam remarked. 

Marcus just grinned with that cocky ass smile of his. 

“I did okay.”

“Do you know what you could do with that money Liam?” Vincent asked. 

“Do you know what you could do with that money Vince?” he replied. 

“Not now,” Vincent begged, standing up from his chair. 

“Don’t ‘not now’ me.”

Gerber cut in from their little feud.  

“The way I see it, you need a fix and I’m in a position to help. We play this thing right and we all come out winners. Remember, you have that big payment due on the first.”

Liam looked over to Vincent with a bitchy glare across his lips. 

“Did you also tell him I have a tattoo on my ass?” 

“No,” he said. “Just business.”

Gerber cut in again. 

“I don’t think you’re going to get another offer like this. So take it.”

Liam walked back behind his desk and stared at the picture of vintage burlesque dancers on the wall. He couldn’t do this. 

“No,” he said simply.

“He means not now,” Vincent explained to Gerber. 

“No, not now means not now Vince. No means no!”

-o- 

Louis had a tray of glasses in his hands as he walked by the door to Liam’s office. He heard Liam’s raspy voice coming out loudly from the door.

“Marcus, I don’t care what you’re offering. My club is not for sale.”

Louis stopped and put his ear to the door. 

“The offer’s on the table,” Marcus said in a low voice.

“Thanks,” Liam called, not really sounding all that thankful. 

“Oh,” Gerber stopped before he opened the door to leave, “I’ll see you in the sandbox.”

“Was that a reference to Zayn or?” Liam asked, receiving no response from Vincent except an eye roll. 

-o-

“Drinks boys!” Louis called out, walking backstage with a tray full of shots for the dancers.

All the boys rushed over to grab one and Liam came around the corner with the rush. 

“Which one of these is Zayn’s?” he asked, motioning to the two remaining shots.

“Both.”

Liam picked them both up as Zayn approached them.

“That was my shot babe,” Zayn pointed out. 

“Well it's mine now Z,” he said, throwing them both back in two big gulps. “Alright, now I have a buzz and you have to get changed because you’re on.”

“What are you, my father?” 

“No, that would be creepy since we fuck every night,” he called as Zayn walked away with a sway in his hips. 

As Liam started heading towards Sean and the costume rack, Louis followed after him. 

“Liam, I know this isn’t a good time but I really wanted to talk about the vocals of the performances. All the boys lip sync right?” 

“Except for Liam,” Sean answered for him. 

“Of course, except for Liam, but wouldn’t it be great if we actually heard the boys sing?” Louis prompted. 

“No,” Liam said, waving his finger dismissively.

“Honey,” Sean started, “people come here to watch the dancers dance and to watch them lip sync to the great singers.” 

“Okay, I hear you, I get it, but I really think this would make it better and I don’t understand why we can’t just try something –“

“You know why you don’t understand, because it’s above your pay grade,” Liam cut him off. 

“I don’t really get what that means but please, just, hear me out-“

“Louis! Louis, Louis, Louis, no,” Liam stopped him by taking Louis’ face in his hands and covering his mouth so he would stop talking. “Take him and remove him.”

“Let’s go,” Sean said, lightly pulling Louis away from Liam. “I’m sure they need you back on the floor but thanks for visiting us.”

-o-

When Louis got back to his apartment that night, his door was already cracked open. He gasped loudly and ran into the room, looking around and seeing his stuff thrown around and ripped up. His eyes widened as he rushed into the bathroom and saw an envelope containing his only money, $5,000, empty and lying on the ground. 

“Dammit!” he yelled and started whimpering in desperation.

His whimpers turned to sobs and he couldn’t hide the shaking of his shoulders anymore when he saw a broken picture frame with his family in it. 

-o-

Harry hopped on his motorcycle, leaving from work at around midnight, earlier than the night before. The wind whipped in his face and if he hadn’t heard the loud cries from the side of the road, he would have driven right past him. 

“Louis?” 

-o-

“Okay, you can just have a seat. I’m gonna grab us both a drink. And, uh, here,” he said, handing over the phone. “Call whoever you want.”

“I can’t,” Louis whimpered, and when he looked up, Harry saw tears staining his cheeks and making his beautiful face shiny. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t have anyone.”

Harry pulled his jacket off, leaving him in only a tank top. He started pouring two glasses of whiskey out for them both as he began talking again.

“No parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, anyone?” he asked with a caring voice. 

“No one.”

They looked at each other for a second and Harry smiled lightly at him. 

“So I’m guessing you’re not here to use my phone.”

Louis let out a quiet cry at that and Harry panicked. 

“No, no stop Louis please. It’s gonna be alright,” he begged rushing over to Louis and putting his hand on his arm. “You can crash here.” 

Louis continued to sob and Harry laughed humorously. 

“Just, please, stop crying.”

Louis blinked up at him but stopped crying while Harry grabbed his glass. They simultaneously sipped their drinks and Louis let out a sigh. 

“Better?” Harry asked. 

“Just one night, just until it’s light out and I can figure out my next move.” 

Louis’ voice still sounded thick with tears and Harry felt his heart ache. 

“Deal.”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and all that are very appreciated. New chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Larry and Niall in this chapter. Just remember, the endgame is Larry! Enjoy!!!!

Louis lay in bed, loose shirt covering his torso and pajama pants on his legs. The sound of Harry’s fingers pressing on his piano keys sifted through the air and into Louis’ ears. 

“That’s beautiful.”

Louis looked through the little hole through the wall that was between him and Harry. 

“Who wrote it?” he asked. 

“I did.”

“You wrote that? Harry that’s- that’s really, really good.”

Harry continued playing the keys and looked up at Louis. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“You have more?”

Harry smiled. 

“Yeah, just none that’s ready to be heard.”

“Harry,” Louis began, changing the topic. “Why did you leave Kentucky?”

“Why did you leave Iowa?” he shot back. 

“Because I looked around and realized there wasn’t one person whose life I wanted,” Louis said slowly. 

“Exactly,” Harry agreed. 

“Hey Harry,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s attention. “I’m really glad I don’t have to be alone tonight.”

“Get some sleep love,” Harry whispered. 

Louis exhaled loudly and pulled the covers over himself as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. 

-o-

The sound of rain hitting against the windows and thunder rumbling in the air brought Harry out of his sweet dream. He wandered into the kitchen to see Louis already up and milling around the pantry. 

“Morning,” he greeted. “Coffee?”

“Black,” Harry responded. “Like my soul.”

His eyes slowly drifted down to Louis’ ass in his tight boxers. He had taken off his pants and was only wearing Harry’s loose shirt and his underwear.

“I took the liberty of making breakfast. I hope you don’t mind. It’s the least I can do.”

“Smells great,” Harry complimented, sniffing the air. 

Louis’ eyes fell to a picture of Harry and a boy standing next to a car. 

“He’s cute, your brother?” Louis asked curiously. 

“My fiancée,” Harry answered. 

Louis blinked and stood silent for a second.

“You’re gay?” 

Harry burst out laughing and his shoulders shook violently. 

“You thought I was straight?” he managed to get out. 

“Yeah.”

“Wait, why?”

“I don’t know, the motor cycle, the tank top-“

“The tank top is a very gay look. You know, it works at the club, Liam loves it-“

“Okay, I should go put on some pants,” Louis said, rushing back to Harry’s room.

“Probably,” Harry admitted. 

“So,” Louis started. “Where is he then, your fiancée?”

“He’s in New York doing a play.”

Louis began to get his clothes on in a rush. 

“Well now that you’re gay and engaged I feel really weird that I came here in the first place,” he said, jumping up and down to get his jeans on.   

He then proceeded to fall over with a yell of pain. 

“I’m alright,” he hollered, jumping back up and trying not to look stupid. “I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

“Really, you don’t have to leave.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” Louis insisted, putting on his shoes. 

“I mean it’s pouring outside.”

“I got a plan. If you could just get the door for me?” he asked, holding his two bags in each hand. 

Harry opened the door and let Louis out.  

“Thank you,” Louis said. 

Harry smiled, “You’re welcome.”

“See you at the club.”

Louis shut the door and walked to the edge of the curb, the last part that was shielded from the rain. He picked up the newspaper and covered his head before he started walking across the street. Harry watched from his window but he couldn’t stand to see Louis out in the pouring rain with nowhere to go. He rushed down his stairs and into the rain, despite the fact that he wasn’t wearing any actual clothes and no shoes. 

“Louis!” he called. “What’re you doing? Come back inside.”

“No Harry, I’m fine.” 

“It’s pouring!”

“It’s just water for Christ’s sake,” he huffed. 

“Dammit,” Harry mumbled, rushing to the side of the street and picking Louis up, throwing him over his shoulder and ignoring his protests. 

“Put me down, what are you doing?” Louis complained. 

“You have nowhere to go and I have a couch. Like it or not, you are going to stay here for a few days.”

Harry’s phone began to ring and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. 

“Hey Nate. Really? That’s great,” he said, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably.

-o-

Liam wandered into the bathroom hearing retching and coughing from someone throwing up. He saw legs sticking out from under the stall door and immediately recognized them as Niall’s.

“Niall?” 

“Yeah,” Niall heaved out, flushing the toilet and standing up from his spot on his knees.

He came out of the stall only wearing a robe that was partially opened, so much that Liam could see a little too much. 

“God, please don’t have the flu,” he said with a humorless laugh. 

Niall shook his head with a sad look on his face. 

“Oh god,” Liam sighed. “Please have the flu.”

Niall walked to the sink and leaned against it.

“Why do they call it morning sickness if it hits you at every freaking moment of the day,” he cried, tears thick in his voice.

“Have you told Damian yet?” Liam asked with a soothing voice.

“Nope, not yet.”

“Well sweetheart, at some point he’s going to notice.”

“He’s a guy. He’s not going to notice until my belly’s blocking the TV,” Niall joked still with tears coming down his face.

Liam looked at him. 

“Well, what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know Li, I’m really scared,” he said, completely breaking down. 

“Oh, honey, don’t be scared,” Liam begged, taking Niall into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Whatever you decide, we will take care of you, okay. But you’ve got to tell Damian.”

“I guess I figured, as long as he doesn’t know, I can still pretend he’s gonna be excited about it.”

“Are you kidding, he’s gonna be thrilled,” Liam said, laughing with Niall. 

“Thank you Liam.”

Liam smiled kissing Niall’s forehead. 

“You’re welcome love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Thank you for the kudos and hits on the last chapter and I hope you leave me more this chapter,  
> *hint hint*. Next chapter up before Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. Things are starting to pick up. Enjoy and please leave comments and kudos!

Liam and Sean watched the boys rehearse. They weren’t as good as last week but they were still good. However, Sean thought differently. 

“Excellent. That was great. Thank you very much boys,” he said, voice laced with sarcasm. 

When the boys exited the stage Liam spoke quietly. 

“What happened to all the great dancers of LA?”

“They’re all dancing with the stars,” Sean responded.

“Call Andre and ask him. He may have somebody.”

“Okay,” Sean said getting out his phone and flicking through some audition pictures on the table. “I don’t like him, I don’t like him-“

“I don’t like any of them. He’s the best one though,” Liam mumbled picking out a picture of a brunette boy.

Suddenly some music started playing loudly which caught Sean and Liam’s attention, making them stop talking. They looked up to see Louis on stage, swaying his hips in a seductive manner.

“What is he doing?” Liam asked Sean. 

“I think he’s auditioning.”

Liam turned around and looked at the sound guy.

“Hey Dave, cut it,” he called over the loud music.

Louis stopped dancing when the music cut. 

“Wh- wh- hold on a second,” Louis protested. “I can do this!”

“I think it’s sweet that you think you can but-“

“Just tell me what you’re looking for,” Louis yelled desperately.

“I’m looking for someone who can do the routine,” he replied, getting up from his chair.

“E- excuse me. I’m talking to you!” Louis screamed at Liam who was walking away. 

Liam turned around with an evil glare on his face while Sean whistled. 

“Oh shit,” he said under his breath.

“Just tell me what you want,” Louis begged. 

“I can’t tell you!” Liam yelled back. “Nobody can tell you. You’ve got to make me believe that you belong up there, that you own that stage and that nobody’s going to take it from you. That’s the way it works. You wanna show me something, show me that.” 

Louis nodded his head with determination. 

“Alright, which number do you want to see? I know every single one of them.”

“You know every single number,” Liam said with sarcasm in his voice and doubt hidden beneath it.

“Which one do you want to see?” Louis pressed.

“Wagon Wheel Watusi!” 

Louis rolled his tongue backing up on stage and getting into place. The music started and Louis danced his ass off, nailing every move perfectly. 

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him,” Sean commented.

Liam rolled his eyes.

 “Try harder,” he grumbled to Sean and then looked up to Louis, talking louder. “You know what, you were off for the whole last half.”

“Come on Liam, I’ll practice until I bleed, I know I can do it!” he pleaded. 

“We have better dancers,” Liam said, only loud enough for Sean to hear. 

“Then say ‘thank you very much’ and ‘goodbye’,” he said. 

Louis cut into their conversation and kept begging for his only chance at what he really wanted. 

“I swear to God I won’t disappoint you. Didn’t anyone ever give you a shot in life? Please! I want this so bad, just give me a chance-“

“Alright, god!” Liam said, cutting him off from his rant. “You got the job.” 

Louis smiled proudly and heard clapping from the back of the room, seeing Niall standing with Zayn and looking happy for him. 

“What’re you so happy about? He’s your replacement,” Zayn scoffed making Niall stop clapping. 

“Thank you so much Liam. You won’t regret it,” Louis promised.

“I am so going to regret this.”

Sean walked on stage and brushed Louis’ hair away from his eyes. 

“Meet me back stage in five minutes,” he whispered.

Louis turned around, yet again hearing clapping, only slower this time. He saw Harry come into the light shining down in front of the stage. 

“Well sorry for the short notice but, I quit.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said quietly.

“And with my new raise I will be off your couch in no time.”

Louis let out a high pitched squeal and ran backstage with excitement pulsing through his veins, while Harry stood still, a longing look covering his face. 

-o-

“Black corset, first number, second number is Wagon Wheel and that’s that. Silver bustier, that’s for the third number and this is for the fourth. And remember with that don’t-“ Sean said, handing Louis clothing and a confetti shooter. 

Louis grabbed the shooter and pulled back the handle, releasing confetti all over Sean’s face. 

“Pull the trigger.”

“Sorry,” Louis apologized. 

-o-

The next few days passed by with Louis in constant rehearsals and practices for his numbers. It was stressful and tiring but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

-o- 

“You like him. Admit it. I know it kills you but-“

“He’s focused, he doesn’t blend in-“ 

“Doesn’t blend in?” Sean asked, astonished. 

Right then, all the dancers from the last number poured into the stage entrance where he was standing. He rushed to get out all the props to the boys but managed anyway. 

“How you doing?” he asked when Louis came through. 

“Well my stomach is being choked in this corset, my thong is about a mile up my ass, and my eyelashes are so thick they could pick up a stick but I’m good,” Louis said as Sean helped him in a white robe. 

“Fun being a pretty burlesque dancer isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.”

Sean took his hand, leading him down the hallway to where he needed to be.

“Let’s go love.” 

-o-

When the show was over all the boys were lingering around backstage getting their regular clothes back on and removing their makeup. 

“Do you all wanna go get pizza?” one of the boys asked.

Some of the others mumbled in agreement and made comments like ‘I’m starving’ and ‘I haven’t eaten since this morning’. Louis quickly got his things together but by the time he looked up, all the guys were gone.  He sighed and put his bag back down, sitting at one of the makeup chairs and looking at himself in the mirror. He picked up a stick of eyeliner, attempting to draw it on, but failing, poking himself in the eye so he flinched back. 

“Where is everybody?” Liam’s voice called through the silence of the room, while Louis looked up from mirror. 

“They went out for pizza. I wasn’t hungry,” he replied innocently. 

He looked back at the mirror and proceeded to use the eyeliner pencil again. 

“That pencil isn’t working because it’s too old.”

Louis looked back up at Liam. 

“Well it’s the only one I have,” he said, shrugging. 

Liam opened the bag he was carrying and started shuffling through it.

“Well I’ll let you use mine. Here,” he said, handing Louis the eyeliner. 

Louis smiled gratefully, white teeth showing.

“Thanks.”

“Alright, here, let me help you,” Liam mumbled, sitting down next to Louis and taking the pencil back from him. “First of all, you’ve got to sharpen it if you’re gonna get a clean line. Let me try.”

Liam lifted the pencil to Louis’ eye and began to draw a perfect line across it. 

“When you are putting on your makeup, it’s like you’re an artist. But instead of painting a canvas, you’re painting your face,” Liam explained. “My mom was a model. She was beautiful, tall, and blonde, unlike me. She had a body that could stop a truck, but she had these friends, guys, beautiful guys, Colton and Shane. They would come over in the morning and they would all put their makeup on together, the boys less of course because they didn’t need much more than foundation and some eyeliner. We had a big window in the back of our house with a little ledge on it and they would put their mirrors side by side by side and put out their makeup. They had everything, twenty types of liquid and powder foundations, face creams, eyeliners, blushes, it was fabulous. And I kept thinking, ‘my god, I can’t wait until I get old enough to play with this junk’. Didn’t you ever watch your mom put on her makeup?” 

Liam put some blush across Louis’ cheeks and tapped his nose with the brush, making Louis giggle. 

“Um, my mom died when I was seven so… it’s my first lesson,” he admitted. 

They both stayed silent for a minute before Liam resumed putting makeup on Louis’ face.

“You know, you won’t be the new boy forever,” he said, putting two fingers under Louis’ chin and tilting his head side to side, admiring his work. 

He smiled, sitting back, while Louis turned to look at his made up face in the mirror. 

“Wow,” he whispered, rubbing his fingers lightly along his face. 

“Beautiful,” Liam said, nodding his head while Louis laughing in delight. 

“Thank you Liam.” 

“Of course love,” he said, realizing he had said the same thing to Niall just the week before. 

Maybe Louis is starting to grow on him? Maybe, just maybe.  


End file.
